Creatures (Morrowind)
The following is a list and description of creatures found in the province of Morrowind featured in the video game . This article is distinguished from the Races of The Elder Scrolls in that it deals with creatures not construed as sentient within the context of the series games. Alit "The alit is a tailless two-legged predator common to the grasslands and ash wastes of Vvardenfell. Built like its larger cousin and more dangerous cousin, the kagouti, the alit has a large head and protruding jaw, and when running on its short, stumpy legs, it looks like a big toothy mouth with feet." Dialogue: Briring; Gudling the Rascal Variations *Blighted Alit *Diseased Alit Ancestor Ghost Ancestor ghosts commonly defend the tombs of clan and kin, but may also be summoned and controlled by sorcerers. Ancestor ghosts are aggressive but not very dangerous -- IF you have an enchanted or silvered weapon, or deadly sorcery. Variations *Kanit Ashurnisammis *Mansilamat Vabdas *Summoned Ancestor Ghost Ancestor Guardian Variations *Ghost of Galos Heleran Ascended Sleeper The ascended sleepers are distorted, half-human, half-beast creatures transformed by a mysterious force into powerful magical beings. Ascended sleepers are highly intelligent, aggressive, and dangerous. Ascended sleepers are associated in some way with the Devil Dagoth Ur. : Dialogue: (Vala Catraso; Smokey Morth) Variations *Dagoth Fandril *Dagoth Felmis *Dagoth Garel *Dagoth Goral *Dagoth Hlevul *Dagoth Irvyn *Dagoth Malan *Dagoth Molos *Dagoth Rather *Dagoth Ralas *Dagoth Tanis *Dagoth Ulen *Dagoth Uvil *Dagoth Vaner Ash Ghoul The ash ghoul is a distorted, half-human, half-beast creature transformed by a mysterious force into a powerful magical being. Ash ghouls are highly intelligent, aggressive, and dangerous. Ash ghouls are associated in some way with the Devil Dagoth Ur. Variations *Dagoth Aladus *Dagoth Baler *Dagoth Daynil *Dagoth Delnus *Dagoth Drals *Dagoth Draven *Dagoth Elam *Dagoth Fals *Dagoth Fervas *Dagoth Fovon *Dagoth Galmis *Dagoth Garel *Dagoth Girer *Dagoth Ienas *Dagoth Mendras *Dagoth Mulis *Dagoth Mulyn *Dagoth Muthes *Dagoth Nilor *Dagoth Ralas *Dagoth Soler *Dagoth Velos Related quests *Ash Ghoul Soul (Skink-in-Tree's-Shade Quest) Ash Slave The ash slave is a humanoid creature transformed by a mysterious force into a deranged beast. These creatures are aggressive and dangerous. Ash slaves are associated in some way with the Devil Dagoth Ur. Ash Vampire Ash vampires are immortal magical beings of vast powers. Close kin and loyal lieutenants of the Devil Dagoth Ur, they partake of his supernatural vitality. Variations *Dagoth Araynys *Dagoth Gilvoth *Dagoth Odros *Dagoth Tureynul *Dagoth Uthol *Dagoth Vemyn Ash Zombie The ash zombie is a humanoid creature transformed by a mysterious force into a deranged beast. Though their skulls are apparently empty, these creatures are nonetheless intelligent, aggressive, and dangerous. Ash zombies are associated in some way with the Devil Dagoth Ur. Bonelord "The Bonelord is a revenant that protects the tombs of clan and kin. Bonemeal, the finely ground powder made from the bones of the skeleton minions, has modest magical properties." Dialogue: Vala Catraso; Estirdalin Variations *Summoned Bonelord Bonewalker Bonewalkers are among the distinctive ancestral revenants that guard Dunmer burial sites, and which may be summoned as spirit guardians. Among the undead, they are less worrisome than their more powerful manifestation, the Greater Bonewalker." Dialogue: Sharn gra-Muzgob Variations *Dead Bonewalker *Lesser Bonewalker *Summoned Bonewalker Centurion Sphere The centurion sphere is an enchanted animated artifact of Dwemer creation. These aggressive and dangerous devices compress into a ball when inactive, and transform into a mobile warrior when aroused. Scrap metal collected from Dwemer artifacts is rare and precious, and prized both by collectors of antiquities and students of metals and enchantments. Dialogue: Estirdalin; Galar Rothan Centurion Spider The centurion spider is an enchanted animated artifact of Dwemer creation. Constructed in the form of large metal spiders, they are aggressive and dangerous. Scrap metal collected from Dwemer artifacts is rare and precious, and prized both by collectors of antiquities and students of metals and enchantments. Clannfear The clannfear is a fierce, green, lizardlike bipedal Daedric summoning. Daedra hearts have modest magical properties, and are prized by alchemists. Variations *Summoned Clannfear Cliff Racer "The long-tailed cliff racer is an aggressive, dangerous flying creature with a large vertical sail along its spine. Racer plumes from the native bird-like cliff racer are used locally and throughout the Empire as decorations for garments and household goods." Variations *Blighted Cliff Racer *Diseased Cliff Racer Corprus Stalker Corprus stalkers are the deformed, deranged victims of corprus disease. Aggressive and dangerous, they also carry corprus disease, a deadly disease profoundly affecting a victim's mind and body. Daedroth The daedroth are the crocodile-headed Daedric minions of the Daedra Lord Molag Bal. Daedra hearts have modest magical properties, and are also available at reasonable prices and with considerably less excitement from alchemists. Variations *Hrelvesuu *Menta Na *Summoned Daedroth Dremora "The Dremora are a class of intelligent, powerful war spirits in the service of the Daedra Lord Mehrunes Dagon. Daedra hearts have modest magical properties." Variations *Anhaedra *Dremora Lord *Krazzt *Lord Dregas Volar *Summoned Dremora Dreugh Dreugh are ancient sea monsters, half-human, half-octopus in appearance. Dreugh are hunted for their hides, which are used for making armor, and dreugh wax, a tough, waxy substance with modest magical properties, scraped from dreugh shells. Dialogue: Barbarian Class; Hunter Class Variations *Dreugh Warlord Dwarven Spectre Dwarven ghosts are encountered in the ancient abandoned Dwemer ruins. They are aggressive and dangerous, but ectoplasm, a filmy residue that remains after the revenant spirit of a Dwemer has been banished from the mortal plane, is a rare, valuable substance with modest magical properties. Normal weapons do not harm them; only enchanted or silver weapons or deadly spells affect them. Flame Atronach The flame atronach is a powerful Daedric summoning associated with elemental fire. Crystalline elemental fire compounds called fire salts may be salvaged from the remains of banished fire atronachs. Variations *Summoned Flame Atronach Frost Atronach The frost atronach is a powerful Daedric summoning associated with elemental frost. Crystalline elemental frost compounds called frost salts may be salvaged from the remains of banished frost atronachs. Variations *Nomeg Gwai - Unique Version *Summoned Frost Atronach Golden Saint These magical winged females are spawn of Sheogorath. Their hearts have modest magical properties. Variations *Staada *Summoned Golden Saint Greater Bonewalker Greater bonewalkers defend the tombs of clan and kin. Greater bonewalkers are aggressive and dangerous. Bonemeal is a finely ground powder with modest magical properties made from the bones of the bonewalker. Variations *Dead Greater Bonwalker *Summoned Greater Bonewalker Guar The guar is the dominant domesticated herd animal of Morrowind, useful as a pack animal and for its meat and hides. Variations *Corky *Dead Guar *Pack Guar *Rollie the Guar *Tarvyn's Guar *The White Guar *Wild Guar Hunger The hunger is one of the many voracious servants of the Daedra Lord Boethiah. Daedra hearts have modest magical properties. Variations *Summoned Hunger Kagouti The kagouti is a large, aggressive, dangerous, short-tailed bipedal creature with huge tusks. Kagouti hide is made into leather and used in clothing and household goods. Variations *Blighted Kagouti *Diseased Kagouti *Mating Kagouti Kwama Forager The kwama forager scouts the surface of the land and natural underground passages, searching for suitable locations for new colonies, and hunting for prey. Foragers are aggressive but not very dangerous. Dialogue: Miners Variations *Blighted Kwama Forager *Diseased Kwama Forager Kwama Queen The kwama queen is the huge, bloated kwama that produces the nest's eggs. They are too large and fat to move, and all their needs are attended by worker kwama. Kwama Warrior The kwama warrior defends the kwama colony's tunnels and chambers. Warriors are aggressive and dangerous. Variations *Blighted Kwama Warrior Kwama Worker The kwama worker digs the colony's tunnels and chambers and tends the queen and the eggs. Workers are unaggressive, but not completely helpless. Variations *Diseased Kwama Worker Lame Corprus The lame corprus is a deformed, deranged victim of corprus disease. Aggressive and dangerous, they carry corprus disease, a deadly disease profoundly affecting a victim's mind and body. Mudcrab The mudcrab is a large, edible crab found in marine, coastal, and cavern environments. The mudcrab is rarely aggressive, but tough and territorial, and groups of mudcrabs may become a nuisance. Larger mudcrab species, like the king mudcrab and mudcrab titan, may be a threat to careless travelers. Variations *Blighted Mudcrab *Diseased Mudcrab *Mudcrab Merchant Netch Netch are jellyfish-like creatures that are herded and bred, similar to Guar. Although they posses a somewhat jellyfish appearance, they exist entirely out of water, sustaine by internal sacks of magic vapors. Variations *Bull Netch *Betty Netch *Giant Bull Netch Nix-Hound The nix-hound is a medium-sized, aggressive pack predator. The meat of the nix-hound is sweet and tender, and has modest magical properties. Variations *Blighted Nix-Hound *Diseased Nix-Hound Ogrim Ogrim are massive, powerful, dimly intelligent servants of the Daedra Lord Malacath. Daedra hearts have modest magical properties, but you have to dig through a lot of Daedra to get at an ogrim's heart. Variations: *Ogrim Titan Rat The rat is a hardy, abundant hunter-scavenger, found on the land surface and in natural and excavated underground environments. Rat meat is tough and greasy, with an unpleasant odor and taste. Nonetheless, it is cheap, abundant, and nutritious, and palatable when cooked in a stew and masked by strong spices. Variations *Blighted Game Rat *Blighted Rat *Cave Rat *Dead Rat *Diseased Rat *Game Rat *Telvanni Sewer Rat Scamp The scamp is a weak, cowardly servant of Mehrunes Dagon. Scamps may be summoned by conjurers, and their skin is sought by alchemists for its magical properties. Variations *Creeper *Dead Scamp *Listidrike *Summoned Scamp *Huleen's Scamp (Quest-related) Scrib The scrib is a late larval form of the kwama. Crushed scribs produce a nutritious but sour-tasting gelatin with modest magical properties that the natives eat with gusto. Variations *Blighted Scrib *Diseased Scrib *Hive Scrib *Vaba-Amus Shalk The shalk is a large, moderately aggressive beetle. Shalk resins are the tough, soluble substances extracted from shalk hides. Shalk resins are used as glues and stiffeners in manufacturing bonemold and chitin armors. Variation *Blighted Shalk *Diseased Shalk Shock Centurion Dwemer centurions are enchanted war devices in the form of animated metal creatures. There are three classes of Dwemer centurions: the centurion spider, the centurion sphere, and the steam centurion. These devices are rarely encountered outside of ancient Dwemer ruins. Skeleton The skeleton is a revenant that protects the tombs of clan and kin. Bonemeal, the finely ground powder made from the bones of the skeleton, has modest magical properties. Variations *Beldoh the Undying *Crippled Skeleton *Skeleton Archer *Skeleton Champion *Skeleton War-Wizard *Skeleton Warrior Slaughterfish The slaughterfish is an aggressive creature found both in open waters and subterranean pools. The meat of the slaughterfish is meally and noisome, but dried slaughterfish scales are said by locals to be 'a crunchy treat' when prepared in the native manner Variations *Old Blue Fin *Small Slaughterfish Steam Centurion The steam centurion is an enchanted animated artifact of Dwemer creation. Constructed in the form of an armored warrior, they are aggressive and dangerous. Scrap metal collected from Dwemer artifacts is rare and precious, and prized both by collectors of antiquities and students of metals and enchantments. Storm Atronach The storm atronach is a powerful Daedric summoning associated with elemental lightning. Crystalline elemental shock compounds called shock salts may be salvaged from the remains of banished storm atronachs. Variation *Summoned Storm Atronach Winged Twilight The winged twilight are the female-formed Daedric messengers of the Daedra Lord Azura. Daedra hearts have modest magical properties. Variations *Molag Grunda *Summoned Winged Twilight Worm Lord See also *Creatures (For a list of creatures in other games) *Creatures (Bloodmoon) *Creatures (Tribunal) References Category:Morrowind: Creatures Category:Morrowind: Lists